Learning the Rules of Love
by M. Tainelli
Summary: "I never thought I would be one of those girls who boyfriend cheats on them. I guess there always a first time for everything right?" How do you handle being in law school full time and being a ballplayer's girlfriend? Especially when you find out he cheated on you. Follow Gabi as she deals with juggling school and dealing with her traumatic love life. Based on The Game tv show
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Have you ever been so hurt that you would just rather go to sleep and never wake up again? Like it's this aching feeling in your chest that won't ever go away until the person who causes it is the only one who can fix it. I have never in my life felt this betrayed. As much as I'm hurting I feel more stupid and let down then anything. He gave me his word! He never breaks his promises but I guess there is always a first time for everything, right?

I always thought I was good enough for him. He always told me "Babe you're the one that will ever hold my heart. I'll always love you. As long as you have my back I'll have yours." And it just hurts more that he just lied to me. I know he's not perfect but I love him just as he is. And I never wanted a perfect relationship.

I love him with all my heart. He's my other half. I live for those moments when we are together. Even the little ones like waking up to him every morning, hearing him mumble in his sleep about stupid stuff, or the way he clings to me when we sleep at night.

I always here those stories of men cheating on their girls and I was always relieved in knowing that would never happen to me. I was so grateful I had a faithful boyfriend. I would thank God everyday for sending me the love of my life.

I love Troy with all my heart. I want to marry him, have his babies, and grow old with him. I was his Brie and he was my TB. People would always say we were the perfect couple.

Well we did meet in college. We both graduated at DukeUniversity. I was that petite, smart, and country girl from Virginia that had big dreams of being a big shot lawyer. He was the superstar basketball player that could have anyone he wanted. But he wasn't a player or a big party person like you would expect. He barely drinks alcohol and that's only on special occasions and he has never done drugs nor did he have the desire to. He's a momma's boy from New Mexico that went to church whenever he could. We met because he needed someone to tutor him in literature. Me being the Einstein that I am I offered tutoring session to students in English courses.

I'll never forget the first time we met. He was so nice and humble. I mean seriously, how many guys could you name that was like that especially an athlete? He was hard worker and he would always give me a compliment. We would have three tutoring sessions a week and some days I would bring him my famous brownies. He called them the devil because he would have to be in the gym working them off the next day for eating the whole pan in less than thirty minutes. I would always get a thrill of watching him eat my brownies. He would moan loudly every time he ate one with a big ole smile on his face. I didn't know if I wanted to jump his bones or pinch his cheeks.

I miss those days when we didn't have to deal with the groupies, the money, jealousy, or temptation. I remember the times when troy would never ever think about another woman. I was his world and he was mine.

Back then he always did the cutest things ever. He's such the romantic. If he had the time he would walk me to class holding my books for me, he would randomly send me roses, and would send me little love notes. He was cornball too but he was my corndog.

The day he was drafted into the NBA, I was there with my little sundress on and some killer heels to support my baby. I was so excited when they called out his name and he went to go get his jersey for the Miami Heat number fourteen. I was so proud of him for working so hard and staying focused on making it to the pros. I hadn't told him that I had just got my letter of acceptance to Harvard law school with a full ride scholarship in the mail this morning. It didn't really matter because I was going to attend the University Of Miami School Of Law in September. Yeah I know I was stupid but I loved that boy so much I would have followed him to Africa. Man was I dumb!

But I remember just looking up at that stage and seeing the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on his face and I just knew what I was doing was the best decision I'll ever make. Seeing him up there and then just thinking about all the things we've been through to make to where we are I just get amazed and teary-eyed.

It's always been my parents' dream for me to attend Harvard. They so don't know I'm going to a law school in Miami with Troy and they really don't know I have and acceptance letter to Harvard. I knew as soon as I got it that letter my parents were going to be disappointed in my decision. And when I did tell them my relationship with my parents was never the same after that day. We had a long conversation about how I was crazy to move in with a professional ballplayer. They kept telling me I was giving up a once in a life time opportunity for some boy. "It's not that we don't like the boy it's just you're not even thinking this through all the way. Ella, sweetie you're not being rational. No one in their right mind would give up an acceptance to Harvard WITH a full ride scholarship." After I told them it was my final decision they told me if something goes wrong with our relationship they were not gonna back me up. I'm still have good relationship with my parents they just feel that I made a stupid mistake and now that he cheated on me I'm starting to second guess myself.

When we moved out to Miami Troy told me he was gonna support me through everything. He was the one paying my tuition for law school, all the bills for the house, and everything. We got small townhouse with two bedrooms, one for us and one for my study room. I was so happy with us finally having our own space. We were this little happy couple now.

I loved our life living together. We'd both wake up at the same time. I would go downstairs and make breakfast for the both of us while he took a shower and got ready for practice. After he was done I would go get ready for class. Before we went our separate ways, we would have a ten minute make out session leaving us both longing for more but not having the time. Troy would always make it home before me, therefore him always cooking dinner. I loved coming home to him everyday. It's what I always wanted when I was little. I wanted to be this bad ass lawyer who had it all. I wanted a husband that adored me and beautiful little babies. It's what every girl wanted. I thought I was gonna get that with Troy but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! I'll continue this if you guys are interested for more. And go to my profile to check out the profile of Gabi & Troy on my Polyvore account.


	2. Chapter 2: Before Winter Break

_Thursday, December 13_

~ LTRL ~

_"I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around. _

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town. _

_And I said… _

_'Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone.'"_

Troy lazily lifts his arm to silence my alarm. "Why did you set that awful song as your alarm? Brie, Taylor Swift is so stupid. This is not the first thing I wanna hear when I wake up[d1] ." He complains, talking with his eyes still close.

"Oh Troy stop whining and just get up. I've had that same song for my alarm for forever. It's not gonna change no matter how much you moan and groan about it." I reply with sleepiness laced in my voice.

I have to get up early today because I have to get ready for my flight back to Virginia. I'm so excited I'm going back home to spend the holidays with my family. I miss them so much I haven't seen them since August when I flew back with my sister because she spent the summer with me and Troy in Miami. And I'm a truly daddy's girl and to be away from him this long is torturous! Even though he didn't approve of some of the choices I made when I graduated college he still loves me unconditionally. I will say that our relationship was somewhat rocky for a couple of months but he realized if I was old enough to make choices for myself then if something ever happens I will have to suffer the consequences on my own. Like when I decided to stay with Troy and move to Miami and have him support me for everything. So, God forbid, if something ever happens with my relationship with Troy he won't tell me "I told you so" but he will tell me I'm on my own because this is the choice I made.

Even though I'm going back to Virginia I'm gonna miss my boo boo. Troy can't come home with me because he has games back to back so since I can't spend Christmas with him I'm going back home with my family.

I slowly got my butt out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I'm so exhausted Troy kept me up all night wanting spend as much time with me as he could before we separated. We're gonna be apart from each other for three weeks. We've never been apart from each other that long. Even when we were in college I would either visit him in Albuquerque or he would come to Suffolk. I planned to keep myself busy during my time back home. I'm gonna visit my old teachers from high school, help serve dinner at the homeless shelter, go shopping with my little sister, bug the crap out of my older brother, and catch up with my best friend Kelsi. She and I both grew up in the same neighborhood. We were inseparable growing up and when we graduated I went to DukeUniversity and she went to Julliard. We kept in touch but not as much as much as we used to.

I set my alarm three hours early so I could take my time getting ready and to make sure I had everything. I ran myself a bubble bath instead of a shower like a usually do. My freaking muscles are sore and it's all Troy's fault. When he wants to spend quality time he can never keep his hands to himself. And me being a sucker I can never say no to him. I just hope I can walk straight without anyone knowing what I did last night.

As soon as my body slid in the water I was immediately relaxed. It was so nice and warm and the bubbles smelled of vanilla. I can officially say I'm in total bliss. A couple of minutes later I heard the door creak open and feet walking near the bathtub. Next thing I knew I was being moved up to fit someone else in the tub with me. My bath just got better. Troy always does things like this. He never likes me doing stuff alone that involves me being naked. But I'm not complaining this is one of my favorite things to do with him.

"Are you sure you still wanna go? Cause you know you could just stay with me and I could skip out on the games and we could spend our time having quality time together." Troy said while running his fingers through my hair. I'm so tempted to say forget this and miss my flight and cuddle with Troy but I know we can't. "Baabbee, you know I can't and you can't skip out on those games or we'll be sitting outside because you got fired for not going to work." I replied back turning my head to the side so I could see his face.

Gosh he has such a beautiful face, I so hope our kids look just like him. "I know but I'm gonna miss you." He poked his bottom lip out and I laughed. He acted like a little boy every time something didn't go his way.

"It'll be okay, TB, its only three weeks. I mean you'll be busy with basketball, sleeping, and eating, and when you're not doing that we'll be on the phone. Ok?"

"Alright, it's not like I can no, can I?" I laughed. Troy is such a big baby. I gave him a kiss on the lips for being such a trooper for cooperating and he happily took it. I don't know how I'm gonna make it for three weeks without him.

Eventually we got out after we each washed each other and after a little make out session. That boy has such great fingers. They're all long and a little rough from playing sports. But I love those things and the things he does with them. I believe god made them with me in mind.

After we were dressed I whipped us up some quick pancakes for breakfast and we sat down and had breakfast together. We ate in a comfortable silence and I wasn't fazed that it was quite. We would look up at each other and smile and he would always give me a little sexy wink. Moments like this are always my favorite. I'm not one that likes big gestures and what not. I'm simple, point blank.

It was six o'clock at the moment and I have to be at the airport before eight for my flight. I wanted to be there an hour early to make sure I wouldn't have to rush to get through security and everything. I'm one of those people who likes to be early. I hate being late for anything and if I am it's from something serious.

Before we left for the airport I decided to get a little cleaning done because with Troy there is no telling how the house will look when I'm gone. Gosh, he is such a dude when it comes to cleaning.

When 6:45 hit, we made our way out to Troy's Audi TTS Coupe. The ride to airport was quite but we held hands until he had to let go to put the car in park. We walked hand in hand to the desk to get my ticket and somehow someway Troy got a gate pass to help me through security. His popularity comes in handy sometimes. Arriving at the gate, we sat down and waited til it was almost time for my flight to board. I just sat there cuddling with Troy trying to savor these last few minutes with him before I departed.

Going through security was a breeze which was unusual for me. Every time I go to the airport and go through security something usually goes wrong.

All too soon I heard that dreadful voice of the last call for the flight to Atlanta, Georgia. My flight has a layover in Georgia then it goes to Norfolk, Virginia. I turned to look at Troy to say my goodbye and I saw him giving me his signature pout.

Before I could comprehend anything I was being crushed in a hug by my boo boo. "I'm gonna miss you so much, call me during your layover so I know everything is alright. Okay, Brie?" I nodded my head and gave him one last kiss before I walked away from him to hand them my ticket. I turned around to get one last look at Troy and I saw him mouthing 'I love you' and I reciprocated before I turned the corner and couldn't see him anymore.

Arriving at my seat I sat down and pulled out my Iphone and saw that I had a text from Troy saying he missed me already. My eyes got blurry and the next thing I know tears are spilling down my face. I tried to wipe away the tears before anyone noticed but I'm pretty sure they could tell by the way my eyes had gotten a little red and puffy. I'm such a love sick puppy and I'm emotional. I will cry off anything, especially situations like this. I replied back and then shut my phone off and buckled up because we were about to take off. I seriously have this ache in my chest right now.

Gosh I hate being away from him. Call me clingy if you want but I'm always my happiest when I'm with him. I know its cliché but he's my everything. It always sucks when he can't be with me. Especially with his job that has him traveling all across the country for days on end. But I know it's always been his dream to play and I support him a hundred percent just like he supports me with my dream of being a lawyer.

We finally taking off and soon we were at cruising altitude. I pulled out my Ipad and plugged in my headphones to listen to my music till I dozed off from lack of sleep.

~ LTRL ~

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hartsfield—Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Local time is 9:00am eastern standard time and the temperature is 57 degrees Fahrenheit._

_For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about._

_Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._

_If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

_We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices (or to smoke in the designated areas.)_

_On behalf of Delta Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!"_

~ LTRL ~

I had about an hour to get to my next flight that was finally heading to Norfolk. I seriously hate going to this airport. I always feel like I'm gonna get lost. It's so big and I have to get on a freaking train in order to get to my gate. I'm seriously going nuts over this.

Twenty minutes and a headache later I finally arrived at my gate. I sat down and finally called Troy like he asked me too.

"Hold on wait a minute Chad… It's Brie; it'll only be for a minute or two…Shut up! I don't care if you think I'm whipped! … She's just calling so I know how her flight went…Whatever I don't have explain myself to you anyway… Yeah, yeah, yeah… Ya daddy! …" I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. Troy is the funniest person I know. Especially when he is with Chad, those two are like two peas in a pod. Every time they are together I know I'm gonna laugh my butt off with them. Those two have been friends since their freshman year at Duke. And both of them got lucky when they both got drafted by the same team.

"Hi babe!" I could hear the smile in his voice which immediately brought one to my face. It was so good to hear his voice. And his voice is like red velvet too. *sigh* I defiantly need to make sure we have some "quality time" on the phone. *wink, wink*

"Hi boo boo! I made it to Atlanta I'm just waiting for my other flight I have a good thirty more minutes til they start calling for everyone to board the plane." I replied excited to hear from him.

"That's good. Hey guess what?"

"What?" I asked with a lift of my eyebrow.

"Are you sure you really wanna know? Cause you might not be able to handle what I have to tell you." Oh my goodness! I rolled my again at him being so dramatic. He can defiantly be a drama queen at times.

I laughed, "What is it Troy?"

"I really, really, really miss you, babe."

"Aww, I miss you too, TB!" Now I was pouting. I hate and love when he says things like this. It always gives my butterflies and I turn beet red. But not having him with me for three weeks sucks, majorly.

We kept talking until they did call for the passengers to board the plane. I reluctantly ended my call with Troy and told him I would call him when I finally got home and settled at my parents' house.

~ LTRL ~

Two hours later, I was finally in Virginia. It feels so good to be back home. Miami has nice weather and all but I will never love it as much as being back in Suffolk. I'm a country girl so being in a fast paced city is not my thing. At all. When I said I was a simple girl I meant it. I honestly rather stay in the house and read a book and snuggle up in bed til I fall asleep than go out.

Waiting for my luggage to show up on the carousel, I turned my phone back on to check my messages. I called my mom to let her know I was finally here too.

I walked out looking for my ride. I didn't know who was coming to get me because both my parents are at work and my sister, Alex is still in school.

Turning my head to the right I saw BRB, Big Red Bessie, and my older brother, Brendon, leaning against it with one leg cross the other. I immediately was excited. Even though Brendon, Alex, and I fuss and fight we are tighter than a buttcrack of a sumo wrestler or a car full of Mexicans trying to cross the border. No offense though to Mexicans.

"Heeeyyy Butthead!" I called out over to his direction. And then I ran and jumped into his arms catching him off guard but he caught me and spun us around. Out of everyone I so wasn't expecting him. He wasn't supposed to be down here until next week. Bren lives in Washington, D.C. with his girlfriend, Lauren.

"What are you doin' here? I thought you weren't comin til later on and with Lauren."

"Well hello to you too." We both laughed, "She actually had a business trip to go on so she's in New York at the moment. So since I didn't have shit to do I decided to come home. I didn't wanna sit in that house and look stupid doing nothin'." He said shrugging his shoulders. I couldn't blame him. He could never sit down and not do anything. He's a busy body which everyone in my family is. We're those hard workers and go getters, I guess you could say.

"Make yourself useful and grab my bags and put them in car for me. Thanks, love ya!" I said before he could get anything out. He snickered and did what I told him like the good brother he is. I smiled like a Cheshire cat. I always got my way with him.

"You are so worrisome, you should be grateful enough that I'm even coming get your ass from the fucking airport anyway!" He complained, well at least I think that's what he said all I heard was gibberish.

"Mmmhhhmm, yeah you're the best brother in the world. Now can we go home cause I would really love a nap right now?" I said changing the subject because I really didn't feel like hearing him complain.

He started driving out of the parking lot and on to the main road. "So what you been up to lately I haven't spoken to you since Halloween?" I hate that we haven't been speaking like we used to. Everybody has been busy. My schedule has been hectic with having to study, going to class, spending time with Troy, going to charity meetings with the wives and girlfriends of the team, taking care of the house, and attending basketball games. When I decided to come down to Florida with Troy, I did not expect my life to be stressful and hectic but I wouldn't change it if it means that I can be with Troy.

My family is busy with their own lives. Alex is a senior in high school and she's taking AP and DC courses along with being on the varsity field hockey team. Since this is her last year she has to also prepare for college by taking her SATs, ACTs, filling out scholarships, and college applications.

Mom and Dad both are working full time jobs. My dad is a truck driver so he is in and out of the house constantly. Mom has her own coffee shop in Chesapeake which takes a lot of her time.

And Brendon over here works for some job dealing with the government. I honestly forgot what he told me but all I know is that his paychecks are a lot! Plus since he has a girlfriend he is always with her whenever he isn't working or playing that stupid Call of Duty he's obsessed with.

"Nothing much, I've just been studying and trying to be a good girlfriend and what not."

"So how is Troy? What has he been up to?"

"He's doing good, busy with basketball and everything. He's been wondering when everyone is coming down." Despite my parents not approving my decision, they love Troy like their own. They just don't like that he is a professional athlete. They think that he is going to get cocky and start 'feeling himself', but whatever I've made my decision and I know they have the best intentions for me.

"You know we want to but it's like everybody is so busy. I mean Dad works his own hours but Alex and Mom have to plan in advance for a vacation. But you know me I'll fake an injury something so I can get down there to Miami. I'd love to get down there and check out those sexy Miami chicks that walk around in bikinis. Probably get me a few numbers have a good time if you know what I mean." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I shook my head at this dude. He has some serious issues.

"You really sound like you don't have a girlfriend." I looked at him with a raise of my eyebrow.

"My girl knows where my heart is. I'm a man I can look and the number thing is just to see if my game is still tight. It's always good to practice to make sure a brotha doesn't get rusty and dusty." Shaking my head at that stupid crap that came out of his mouth, I turned the radio on and we riding back home in a peaceful silence.

~ LTRL ~

It felt so good to be back in a country atmosphere. I kinda live in the boondocks. My old house is over by Suffolk's Dismal Swamp so I'm like in the country but I have neighbors. My parents aren't rich or nothing but let's just say my siblings and I are spoiled rotten by mommy and daddy. *sigh* Gosh I love those people but anyway we have like horses and an outdoor pool and a basketball court for when Bren was in high school. He was almost as good as Troy and he played when he went to college but he just didn't have the desire to try to play professionally.

I just settled down in my old bedroom. I had already unpacked all my clothes and now I was snuggled up in my bed that smelled of gain fabric softener. I always loved the smell of my sheets when I was living here. Mom always made sure our bed was made and fresh. That's another thing I miss. I didn't have to worry about cleaning and studying. I'm telling being an adult is stressful and tiring.

Getting out my phone I called Troy to let him know that everything was okay but it went straight to voicemail so I just texted him and told him I'll call him later on tonight. Now that I was finally comfortable, I plugged my phone to the charger and the headphones to my phone and put them in my ears. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber listening to some old Jesse McCartney.

Hey don't judge me I still jam to his music from time time.

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm sorry i took forever to update. Please review and let me know what you guys think. And excuse the grammar mistakes if i have any. lol And if you want check out my polyvore account the link is in my bio and it has the pictures of the Montez family so you can get an idea of what they look like. Thanks for reading !


End file.
